


Autumn Days

by dumdumbrendon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autumn, Bucky loves Fall, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Target
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumdumbrendon/pseuds/dumdumbrendon
Summary: Bucky takes Steve’s free hand and walks them around idly, their hands swinging and their faces pointed towards the sun. “So, we need to get pumpkins, and maybe see the animals, because there’s no way in hell I’m missing a baby goat Steve. No way in hell.”





	

 

In Bucky’s defense, this is his first Halloween in over seventy years and _god damn it_ he’s going to enjoy it. Okay, maybe it’s not the _first_ , but the real first was spent hiding in bed, the Winter Soldier making an appearance every so often. But now? Now, thanks to therapy, friends, living in the Stark Tower and Steve, Bucky is finally feeling human again, almost as though he’s a valid member of society.

 

Which is why he wakes Steve up at seven am on the first Sunday in October, a small grin tugging at his lips. They’re both only in boxers; super soldier body heat more than able to keep them warm, laying in their large California king bed, only a small trickle of light filtering in through the windows. Bucky allows himself the pleasure of staring at his boyfriend for a solid few minutes, reveling in just how fucking beautiful he is, before his mind clicks into place.

 

It’s October. Which means Halloween. Which means decorations and costumes and leaves and crisp air.

 

The long haired soldier starts formulating a plan in his head, his flesh hand drifting over to Steve’s shoulder, gently shaking the blond awake.

 

“Steve? Stevie…c’mon…wake up baby doll….” Bucky says in a low intimate voice. Steve makes a small noise, eyes fluttering open as his body moves closer to Bucky’s like a magnet, even after seventy years. “There he is,” Bucky smiles fondly, dropping a kiss to Steve’s pouted lips, making the other man give a smile back.

 

“What’s got you so happy?” Steve asks curiously, eyebrows knitted together. He’s used to Bucky smiling now, thank god. He’s used to his best friend being happy, but not this happy, and not certainly not at this hour in the morning.

 

Bucky merely grins more and hums. “It’s October. We have to go shopping.”

 

Steve’s eyebrows shoot up a bit more. Even a year after finding the man, a year after recovery, Bucky _rarely_ asks and is even less willing to go to the store. “You feelin’ okay” He asks mostly teasing.

 

The older man nods and laughs. “ _Course_ Stevie, just excited is all. Wanna make this year a good one.”

 

He manages to get Steve up and out of bet, showered and eating breakfast all in thirty minutes. It might’ve taken less time but they both get sidetracked in the shower, soapy hands roaming on god-like bodies.

 

Once out of the shower, Bucky tells his boyfriend to wear something cozy and warm, that they’ll be gone most of the day. The super soldier then pulls out tight black jeans for himself, along with a deep green flannel and black vest, courtesy of Natasha and Sam. He watches Steve grab some khaki’s and a red flannel, pulling a black ball cap on over his damp hair.

 

It’s nearing eight when Bucky and Steve make it to the black jeep they’d splurged on, deciding on something heavy duty but sleek. The idea of driving around in backwoods during the summer, top and doors off is what had eventually sold Steve.

The first stop is Starbucks. It was going to be the pumpkin patch, but Bucky needs his caramel macchiato and Steve needs his dark roast. They walk in and order, Steve smiling at the cashier, the other man taking in the espresso scent and warmth, the feel of leather on the old chairs he lets his flesh hand rest on as he waits, surveying the small area, a habit that he doesn’t think will ever die.

 

With drinks in hand, they move back to the Jeep; _Dugan_ , Bucky reminds Steve dutifully, as if naming the car after their old friend was perfectly normal. It was. Is. Their normal at least.

 

It takes them the better half of two hours to drive out of New York City, both reliving memories of prior years.

 

“Remember when Halloween didn’t exist?” Bucky recalled as they drove down the highway. Steve nodded, grimacing slightly. Back when Steve and Bucky were kids, trick or treating didn’t exist. Halloween was only known for mischief and for hate groups to parade around, causing trouble. By the time trick or treating came about, both men were too old, the states too close to war for them to really put any mind to the fun holiday.

 

But not any more.

 

The drive continues with laughs and happy memories, recalling embarrassing stories. By the time they pass a sign saying ‘Welcome to Granite Springs, NY’, Steve realizes he’s not even been paying attention to where they’ve been going.

 

He decides to keep quiet, seeing as Bucky seems proud of the fact he’s planned something all on his own. It’s good for him to initiate things by himself, Sam reminds Steve one night, making Steve pay extra attention to Bucky’s choices.

 

The roll onto a gravel road a few miles in, passing another sign that indicates they’re arriving at Stuarts Farm. Steve looks around, blue eyes wide.

 

It’s beautiful. There’s pops of reds, orange’s and yellows everywhere, kids laughing, teenagers holding hands. The distinct smell of cider and hay is in the air, even still in the car. Bucky parks Dugan and hops out. He adjusts his vest appropriately, ties his long brown hair up in a bun; he knows Steve’s a sucker for him when his hair is up, and then walks around to get said man out of the car, grabbing his hand.

 

It’s still such a _novelty_ to Bucky, the idea that they can hold hands and kiss and be close in public without having to fear words thrown at them or shoves pushed into their direction. Sure there’ll always be a few disagreements, but Bucky thanks whatever higher being there is that he ended up in an era where homosexuals are taken mostly in stride.

 

“Buck…this is wonderful,” Steve murmurs quietly, pulling his boyfriend in close, pressing a small shy kiss to his lips. Neither are big on public displays of affection aside from hand holding, but Steve can’t help the overwhelming love he feels growing in his heart for his one and only.

 

Bucky blushes but instead of the usual snark that Steve would be greeted with, he’s instead blessed with a smile and a kiss back. “Anything for my best guy.”

 

Steve swears he can feel himself grow weak but follows Bucky as they make their way into the farm. There’s not a lot of people around, but it’s definitely not empty. Surprisingly, Bucky seems to be paying everyone else no attention at all, instead his eyes are zeroing in on an apple cider stand. Neither have had the drink before. Steve almost tried it at a Stark party once but was pulled away by Nat before he got the chance. Buck’s heard wonderful things from Sam about it being ‘Autumn in a Cup’.

 

“Two please,” Bucky asks the woman working behind the table that’s been set up. The décor is rustic but nice, elegant in a way most farms aren’t. The woman hands him the steaming cups and Bucky gives her a ten, telling her to keep the change even if the drinks are only two a piece.

 

For a brief second Steve thinks maybe Bucky’s been replaced with a robot at Starks fault, but then decides maybe Bucky really is just _happy_.

 

“Alright doll, drink up,” the brunet hands Steve his cup and then takes a sip, letting out an actual god damn _moan_. “Shit Stevie… _fuck_ ,” is all Bucky can find to say, taking another drink, paying no mind to how hot the liquid is. A burned tongue is worth this magical shit.

 

Steve has to agree though, because the moment the cider hits his tongue, he lets out a happy hum, nodding. Note to self, buy vats of apple cider and deliver them to every room in the tower forever.

 

Bucky takes Steve’s free hand and walks them around idly, their hands swinging and their faces pointed towards the sun. “So, we need to get pumpkins, and maybe see the animals, because there’s no way in hell I’m missing a baby goat Steve. No way in _hell_.”

 

Steve’s face lights up, laughing, making his eyes crinkle at the sides. Bucky wishes he could do that more often, make Steve laugh. “Alright Buck, we can go see the animals. Maybe even get a picture with them,” he teased back playfully, earning a lighthearted smack on the shoulder. “You love me.”

 

“I do.”

 

By the time they’ve picked out their pumpkins-

 

_“They have to be perfect Steve!”_

_“Alright, alright, sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you by saying we should get gourds, jeez,”_

 

-they’re starting to get hungry. Super solider metabolisms and all.

 

Bucky wants to go eat, and he’s getting cranky, Steve can tell. But he also knows how secretly disappointed his boyfriend will be if they don’t go see the goats, no matter how much whining he’s doing at the moment. So he takes Bucky’s hand; which earns another whine, and makes a beeline for the petting zoo.

 

There’s a few kids running around, squealing at the animals, but Steve’s too focused on Bucky. The mans face is one of pure radiant happiness. His grey-blue eyes are locked onto a baby goat that - _dear god-_ has three legs. It’s hobbling around surprisingly well, and Bucky looks like he’s about to worship at it’s little hooves.

 

The burly soldier sits down on the hay and puts his flesh hand out, beaming proudly as the little thing stumbles over, making a little bleating noise. Bucky’s head snaps up to Steve’s as if to say ‘ _look, it likes me!!!!_ ’.

 

Steve manages to snap at least forty photos before Bucky finally stands.

 

“His name is Bucky Jr, and he wants to come home with us,” he says quietly, as if he’s already formulating a plan to sneak this goat out of the farm. Steve laughs and shakes his head.

 

“I don’t think Tony will take kindly to Bucky Jr in the tower, maybe a dog later on,” he suggests, already mentally preparing himself for the best Christmas gift ever to his boyfriend.

 

Bucky pouts but nods, understanding but not wanting to. They haul their pumpkins back to the jeep and get in, Steve suggesting they drive through somewhere for food. Bucky agrees, announcing they have a few more places to go anyway, and it’ll save time.

 

It’s a little past two thirty when they pull up in front of a Target. Steve looks slightly confused but shrugs in consensus. They need a few things anyway, and he’s not been into a Target in ages.

The first thing Steve realizes when they walk in, is that holy shit, Captain America and Iron Man must be the most popular people in the whole world because there’s trick or treat bags with their faces on them, costumes for kids and adults, even coloring books. When the hell did this all happen? Before he can even get a word out, Steve notices Bucky is already grinning wickedly, picking up an Iron Man coloring book, throwing it into the buggy.

 

Steve rolls his eyes fondly but follows as his boyfriend takes them back to the actual Halloween section. While the blond lets his eyes wander over some of the sillier costumes, Bucky stands infront of a display of different lights and then finally picks up four boxes of ghost string lights, and two pumpkin strands, throwing them into the cart, along with some fake spiderwebs.

 

“We’re going all out this year huh?” Steve chuckles softly, grabbing Bucky’s hand. The other man nods as his tongue sticks out between his lips, trying to decide over hanging bats or hanging witches. Steve grabs the bats and sticks them in the cart, kissing Bucky’s cheek.

 

They spend another ten minutes looking around at all the festive products, Bucky throwing in some kitkats and Steve picking up some apple cinnamon chips which Bucky also tosses in, along with another bag, before they make their way further into the store.

 

Somehow, another bit of time is wasted battling each other on the Guitar Hero display in the electronic section, before they’re interrupted by a little blond boy who’s wearing a Captain America hoodie. His blue eyes are huge, so incredibly delighted it’s obvious he’s having trouble forming words. Steve and Bucky smile at each other before they bend down.

 

The boys mother walks over, ready to apologize but Steve dismisses it, hugging the little boy, the woman snapping a picture of Steve, Bucky and the boy, Jeremy. Bucky gives Jeremy a high five and ruffles his hair before they make their way to the checkout.

 

“He was cute,” Steve said once they were out of earshot. Bucky nods, giving Steve a knowing smile.

 

“One day Stevie, promise,” he assured before throwing in a magazine with the Kardashian’s on the front.

 

“What? They’re so entertaining,” Bucky admonishes.

 

With a gas stop and traffic, they make it back to the tower by four and collapse on the couch on their floor of the large building. Steve can tell that Bucky’s exhausted even though he’s happy, can tell by the way his eyes are slightly squinted he must have a headache and tells Jarvis to turn the lights down.

 

“Thanks Pal,” Bucky mumbles, shifting them so they’re laying down. The couch is big, big enough to hold two super soldiers, and for that, Steve is eternally grateful. It’s warm and cozy and yeah, they have tons of bags that need to be unpacked but right now Bucky’s so soft and pliable and sleepy that nothing could make him move. He presses a kiss to his boyfriends forehead and smiles. “Thanks for such a great day Bucky, I love you.”

 

“Love you more, sap.”


End file.
